The present disclosure generally relates to client-server applications and, in particular, to providing a cross-platform child mode for applications.
An end user of an electronic device can access content from a server, for example, via a web browser or other application on the electronic device. In some cases, content or functionality provided by the server is not appropriate or suitable for the end user.